2012-08-12 Interesting Proposition
It's early evening, about around 6pm, the sun slowly starting to set. The Rec Center has been pretty quiet this past month mainly due to the center getting ready for fall quarter and the fall activities. With this slowness comes the workers being somewhat laxed, though knowing that with this down time they had a lot of work to be doing and anyone coming inside with see some kids here and there, teenagers in the big gyms playing basketball, or the lounge area chatting with friends. A few of the smaller kids playing the the staff daycare personel. One individual having walked in waves to a few people, knowing who it is, they all wave, "Him in that damn hat." says a younger woman. "Leave him be, he takes it off when he's comfortable." an older woman says and at that point she rushes over and stops him. "Take it off in my house now." she says. Grinning Jynn does as she says and hugs her, "Alright Big Mama." he tells her. She smiles and kisses his cheek, Jynn looks around the halls for a moment, just making sure of the lighting and floors. They just got some new equipment and supplies in and he wanted to make see what still needed to be done before he starts getting to work. Outside, a black car pulls up to the curb and out steps Kate Kane. She's dressed for work still(a simple charcoal suit paired with a black blouse), having only left a few minutes ago. Dealings with places like this have been, for the Kane family, something that has always been done at a distance through charity balls and luncheons. But today, Kate plans to start changing that. She smiles at the kids and teens she passes on her way in, ignoring the stares of a few. Once inside she pauses, smiling at the comfortable atmosphere and glancing around for the person in charge. Big Mama sees Ms. Kane as she comes in, walking over to her, the tall black woman with short hair looks to Kate. "Can I help you?" she asks, sounding professional but with a slight swag to her voice. Hearing some of the talking about, Jynn walks back the way he came. He peeks his head about he corner and sees Kate. Her firey red hair, her business attire. Shrugging seeing as Big Mama does run the center it's not his business. Big Mama on the other hand looks Kate up and down for a moment then glances to one of her aides who hands her some papers. "Alright, check the schedules and hand Jynn the mainitence log and find out if he is doing those kung fu classes this fall or not, a lot of the kids been asking." A short blond girl chuckles, "He better be." she winks. "He don't want yo skanky ass." a teenage boy says as he gets up from one of teh couches. "You need to tell you boyfriend to stop hitting on Nicole or drop him." the boy says as he walks away, "Hey!" Big Mama calls, "We ain't having that here. Apologize now or you will be kicked out." she says in a firm voice. "Sorry Stacey." the boy says and walks off. Stacy is already walking down the hall and turning down the same hall Jynn had peekd out from, "Now can I help you?" Big Mama asks as she looks to Ms. Kane. Kate chuckles at the exchange, not bothered by it in the least. Glancing the way Jynn just dissapeared, she says, "Well, I'm here in the hope that I can help you. I was hoping if I could get a schedule of your fall events. And I was wondering if you might have any use for some of these." She pulls from a plain black shoulder bag a small handful of tickets to see Mandrake the Magician at his next show. Blinking Big Mama had to smile, smile very big actually. "I thank God for all the help we've been getting child." she says to Kate. "First the Wayne Foundation and now you." she says looking totally bewildered right now. "Thank you. I think we have the first copy of the events, we just don't have the revised ones yet." Stacy comes running back around the hall, "He said yes." she says looking all cheery. "He has the most awesome eyes, I wonder where he got those contacts?" Stacy asks. Big Mama though blinks and her smile fades a little then she quickly smiles again. "Alright, well get to work on the revision." Turning around to look back at Kate who would have saw her expression. "Well I will send you a new one once they are ready, do you have a card or something that I can call you or mail it to you?" she asks. "That's fine." Kate grins and pulls a card from the bag, handing it over along with 10 tickets, "There's an email address you can send it to there, and you're welcome to call anytime." Glancing back down the hallway again, she tilts her head to ask curiously, "The man with the contacts, does he usually wear a hat?" Its a long shot, she knows. But she's been curious since the encounter at the museum, and it never hurts to ask. "Yeah a White Sox cap, I think he just likes the colors." Yeah leave it to Stacy a hyper 19yr old girl. Big Mama turns to look at Stacy, "Get to work girl, we don't have all day." she says after taking the card and tickets. "Thank you again, the children will be very happy to go, last we heard they were sold out." he says as she looks to Kate trying to keep her attention. But noticing Kate looking down the hall that Jynn went down, "What’s your interest in him?" he comes out and asks. "I saw him at the museum a few days ago." Kate answers, "And I was curious." She shrugs as she returns her gaze to Big Mama, "He seemed so intent on hiding his face, I guess it made me want to know why. And... I like to meet the other people in Gotham who are willing to defend others." Nodding her head, Big Mama moves off to the side and points down the hall, "Make a right and talk to him." she says. "I knew he was going to the museum for an exhibit, he said something about it had a bit of info about his family." she tells Kate. "Also he doesn't like showing his eyes much, but seeing as he works here, I try to have him be himself." Moving closer, "The kids think they are contacts and that’s how he likes them to think, but...." he pauses as she starts to move Kate if she allows her down the hall, "They are real, they look a bit demonic in a way, but...they aren't." Shrugging her shoulders, "Take a look around." Big Mama says as she heads into the office where Stacy is just looking and smiling brightly thinking this may be a hook up or something. Kate smiles to herself. Apparently she's passed some kind of test. Eyebrows rising as she hears he actually had a /connection/ to the exhibits, she nods in understanding and follows the given directions. Before making the right turn she glances back to wave at the woman and smile, "Thanks. I'm definitely curious to know about the 'contacts' myself." She winks, then keeps going. Big Mama laughs, "They are interesting." she tells her and just nods. The hall way is pretty short, from the looks of it, it's a utilitarian hall. To the right of the hall is a office door, there is another door further down which says Janitors Room. The door on the right is open and sitting in a chair looking out the door is Jynn. Music can be heard and the lights are a bit dimmer then they are outside the rest of the Rec Center. Kate pauses to glance at the three doors, then steps into Jynn's doorway and knocks on the open door. "Hello." She smiles politely, "Sorry if I'm intruding, but the woman outside said I could find you in here." In the low light the reds of his eyes are easily seen, taking Kate in, Jynn nods his head. "Yea, that’s Big Mama." he says to you. "You were at the museum a few days ago." he says recalling Kate as well. Gesturing to a seat near him, "Your not intruding, I just came in to get a bit of work done before the week starts." he says as he turns to face where Kate sits if she chooses to sit near him. Kate takes the offered seat, nodding. "Yes, I'd hoped to run into you after we went inside. But you gave me the slip." She grins, trying her best in light of Big Mama's words to appear non-threatening. "The, ah, Big Mama said you had a connection to some of the pieces on display?" Jynn watches Kate as she moves closer then sits down, quirking a brow, "You were dressed like you are now, thought you had more important things to do then follow me." he says. Jynn takes a moment more and looks you over, nodding his head a little, "Well I thought they did, it was about something else, my family likes me learning as much as I can about both my heritages." he tells her. Leaning back in his seat, "Now that you've found me, what do you want?" he asks. "I've not had anyone ever come looking for me before." "Oh, I don't know if I'd call it /following/ exactly." Kate laughs, "And as for what I want, nothing more than an introduction." She turns in her seat to face Jynn more easily. "I like to meet the people of Gotham who are willing to stand up for others. Even if what they stand up to is just a bully." A small smile appears on the edge of his lips as he looks to Kate. He then stands up after she states that she liked meeting people willing to stand up to bullies in Gotham. He walks over to the door and closes it. Then walking back over to where he is sitting next to you, "I see." he says. His voice is soft but soothing in a manner. "Why do you like meeting them?" he asks. Kate looks curious as the door is closed, but she takes it in stride. Raising one eyebrow, she replies amusedly, "This is Gotham. I think the number of those willing to make a difference is small enough to fit inside one of those little purses Clist celebs carry their wannabe dogs in. And I think that, when I start using my family's money for some real business ventures, I want to have people like that working with me. If they're interested." Listening to Kate, Jynn takes in what she tells him. "I see." he says. Leaning back in his seat, looking back towards the door he knows he has privacy but sometimes Stacy is a buggaboo. "Yeah I do." he says to her. "I've been doing a few things on my own." he says. "How would one go about working with you?" he asks. "I will not be dumb in saying you don't look like someone who would go out fighting bullies, but from your actions you took for that girl." he pauses a second, "You feel like a fighter." Kate seems at first surprised by Jynn's asessment. She blinks. Then laughs again, "Well, once upon a time I suppose. These days I'm looking at making a difference in other ways." These /days/ anyway. These nights are a different story, but she's not sharing that tidbit yet. However, his words do make her curious about one more thing, "Can I ask you... do you know who I am?" Looking to her, Jynn wasn't sure where this is going but it seems to him like she is looking for something more. "Sure you are." he comments about what she does during the day. But when asked about if he knows her, something stirs in him as he looks at her. Her eyes, her body movement, he seems to be taking it in rather quickly. "No I don't." he says simply. But as he looks at her, she will notice, his eyes never leaves hers at all. This is the first time he's locked gazes with her during the conversation, "But if your looking for someone to take the fight to the assholes of this city then you found one such person." His soft voice hardens just a little, but she would see he isn't lying, no quivering of his voice, no rapidly beating of his heart. Just someone not willing to lay down and take it by the criminals of this city. "Ah." Kate nods in understanding. She looks right back at him as she replies, "If you're looking to fight, then I know someone who will look forward to meeting you. As for me, my name is Kate Kane. Depending on how long you've been in Gotham, you've probably at least heard of the Kane family. I'm looking to set up something with our money that will truly put us on the map alongside Bruce Wayne." For now, she doesn't mention the eyes. But she will. As she looks back at him, he gives her a reaffirming nod of his head. And as she gives her name, the name does ring a bell, "Yes I've heard of your family and a little about you too." he says. But that’s all he says to her. As he continues Jynns eyes seem glow just faintly, but if Kate looks carefully it's just the play of the lights. "Interesting." he says. "I'm in." he tells her. Though now as he looks at her eyes, "You have some pretty eyes Kate." a slow smile creeps up on his lips. Kate looks surprised, but pleased. She's pulling out a business card when he offers his compliment, looking up in amusement. "Me? An interesting compliment for someone with eyes that practically glow." She hands the card over as she adds, "I'm assuming, since you try so hard to hide them in public, that they aren't the contacts they're rumored to be. Ever try sunglasses?" "They got broken in a fight." he says to her. "Though I do a good job at hiding them when I'm out and about." he says to her. Taking the card, he looks it over for a moment then back to Kate. "No they aren't contacts, but as long as the kids think they are, then thats what they are, but these are real." He pauses for a moment, "So I take it you like teh eyes too?" he asks. Kate shrugs, "They're definitely interesting. Especially in this town. They suggest that you either chose to come here from a town more populated by people with flashy abilities or that you have a story to tell." She grins a little, "Though considering where we are, its more likely you have a story to hide." Shaking his head, "Born this way." he says in a quiet voice. He smiles a little as he looks back at Kate. "I don't have any of this capabilities that those in New York have." he says as he looks at you. Taking a moment to study you for a long moment. "I've been trained, but I know that there is much more there for me to learn." Jynn allows himself to relax in his chair, "So what will we be doing?" he asks. Kate sits back, thoughtfully looking at the wall across from her chair, "For now, two things. I'd like to get involved in as much charity work as possible. And in a direct way, not the sitting at fashionable dinners way. And the other thing we'll be doing is research. I'd like to find some companies that could use my help, and I'd like to take a look at what Gotham really needs that I'm capable of giving it." Besides, you know, putting on a mask and kicking criminal ass. "Well if that’s what your wanting to do, then just do it." he says as he leans back in his chair knowing he can't help her with that. "Number two?" he asks keeping track of her only telling him one thing. "I mean you are in a rec center that the Wayne Foundation help fix up and update, if your looking to take it over or do something better then that’s something on you can do I can't help with that." he states and waits for the vividly red hair woman to tell him more. Kate glances at Jynn, eyebrows raised. Then she laughs, "No, I'm not looking to take over. I was just looking for a place to donate the tickets I had, and this seemed like a good place. But if there's one thing I know about places like this, its that they tend to know about people who need other kinds of help. Help that maybe I can provide without stepping on Bruce's toes. And I supposed that you would know some of these people. Or have some ideas on how something like this could be... improved." Nodding his head a little, "I see." he says to her. "This place is one of my main concerns, and the garbage around the city." he says to you. Nodding his head when she mentions she isn't here to step on Bruces toes. "We do thank you for the tickets." he didn't know about the tickets until now. "You did mention introducing me to someone who might like what else I do." he says to her. "But then again help that will not have you step on toes. There are some families who are having problems with work, but that would be something you talk to Therese about." "Yes, I'll be making some calls." Kate nods, "And I'll speak with her when I leave. And hopefully, also, you'll let me know if you think of anything else." She smiles, and stands, walking to stretch her legs and look around the room, "One thing I've been thinking of is offering self-defense classes to those who can't afford to pay for the usual kind." Quirking a brow and nodding his head, he looks at the card that was given to him and looks back to you. He puts it in his pocket and as you stand up he watches you closely, "I tend to run the martial arts classes here, but if you want to come in as a teacher, Therese probably wouldn't mind." he says as he looks up at her. He does take his time to study you for a moment. Kate hooks her thumbs in her pockets, head tilting, "Hmmm, maybe. I'd probably be setting up something of my own, though. If I get a good location, or a few, I'll give you a call." She's definitely thinking now, her gaze unfocused as she ponders the possibilities. Nodding his head a little, "Alright." he says as he stands up from where he is sitting, he allows himself to stretch out. Looking out the window as he thinks before speaking about what he wants now. "This card has another number on it, you did say it was private. Did you want me using that number as well?" he asks figuring she does, but it's not good to assume. "That's my personal number, you can reach me there after hours. Or if the office is closed, which while we get things up and running it often is." She smiles, almost apologetically, "You can use it, though I tend to pick up a lot less after sunset, I'm usually out with friends in the evenings." Nodding his head, "Well then, guess I will hit you up sometime then." he says as he looks to you. "Here." he says as he walks over to his desk and writs down his number on a piece of paper and hands it to Kate. "Besides, it would be interesting to see you in less then business casual." he says to her. "What you doing later on?" Kate takes the paper with a nod, "Thanks. And that's not hard to do. Just pick up a couple of newspapers, or those tabloid gossip magazines. I think, according to the last one I saw, I am currently the mother of no less than six adopted children that I secretly hire out to sweatshops. Oh, and I'm dating the mayor's daughter." She grins, then adds, "As for what I'm doing later, /that/ is a secret." Then she's headed for the door. Jynn shrugs a little. "I don't read that crap, unless there is something interesting." He does manage to chuckle a little bit at the dating the mayors daughter. He has heard she is a bit of a womanizer, but then again. "As for your secret..." he smirks. "Well seems like there is more about you that I do want to know." He watches you go to the door. "I may call you tonight." Kate just laughs, and nods as she opens the door, "Alright then. Have a good time with your class, and thanks for taking the time to meet with me." She nods, then slips outside, on the phone with her driver as soon as she's outside, and hurriedly writing down notes as soon as she steps into her car. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs